


Quackers

by Icarusdg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, The author doesn't know, Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice) Dies, before start of fic, is this crack, or is this drama?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Victuuri as their dogs see it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: 18OI Secret Santa Holiday E-card Exchange 2020





	Quackers

**Author's Note:**

> 18OI Secret Santa Gift fic!!! For Pauline, hope you like it!

_Quackers was a lone duck. In the middle of the pond among the large flock calling it it home, Quackers was isolated from the others. No duck ever approached him. At first glance it appeared as if he were the outcast of the flock, a figurative ‘black sheep.’ All the other ducks kept their distance. The truth, however, was quite extraordinary. Quackers was a leader among ducks; essentially the ruthless Pakhan of the duck Bratva. The other ducks idolized him, imitated him, but kept their distance. They were too afraid to approach Quackers._

_He alone was capable of the most impossible atrocities, succeeding like the bad-ass he was. Quackers was responsible for the Great Bread Heist of ‘09, the war on the Atrocious and Arrogant of ‘02—_

“Victor, you’re being ridiculous.”

“It is all true; he even started a business in the U.S. called ‘Quacker Barrel’ and it has successfully spread across the country.”

***

Ignoring the couple on the shore of his small pond, Bob (“Please don’t call me ‘Quackers’ its embarrassing.) watched the small poodle skipping happily around him on the pond. “How can you be so happy? You’ve died, you shouldn’t even be here.”

Vicchan stopped and looked at the duck before looking to the edge of the pond where the couple were still laughing and being all around happy. Victor was still telling the thrilling tales of Quackers and his elaborate escapades while Yuuri laughed in his arms, brighter and happier than Vicchan ever saw  in his own lifetime. “ He’s happy.” the answer, short and simple, carried with it so much more left unsaid. “Anyway, I can  _walk on water_ , what is there to  _not_ be happy about?” Vicchan would follow his boy for eternity if given the choice.

Bob thought about it for a short time. “Maybe.” He continued watching the couple still laughing on the shore. Beside them stood a much larger poodle looking directly at him and his deceased friend. “You better go, it looks like your friend is getting impatient.” Sure enough, Makkachin had begun dancing back and forth along the edge, looking like she was moments from jumping in.

“See you later… _Quackers_.”

The duck huffed, “It’s Bob dammit!”

***

Much later and at home, Makkachin sleepily curled up on the couch  with Vicchan while Victor and Yuuri sat at the kitchen table doing what ever it was they did. Last Vicchan checked they were planning yet another pair skate but it often jumped from one thing to another with them.

“I’m glad my boy found yours.” Vicchan was still thinking about his conversation with Bob on the pond earlier that day.

“Hmm? I’d say your boy did more than just _find_ my Victor. He gushed about it for weeks after, how your Yuuri danced with him, dragged Potya’s angry little charge into a dance off, and even stripped and danced with Chris on a pole.” Makka remembered how happy her precious Victor was. It was like a light had been turned on and their silent little home was filled with life and joy again. She was so excited to meet the one who gave that back to her boy. At the time, she was surprised to find the sweet Yuuri came with a just as sweet Vicchan who choose to stay with his charge rather than move on but, she was happy to have the company. Sometimes she wondered if she would make the same choice but looking back at her Victor before Yuuri, she had no doubt she would have. “You think they’ve realized yet?”

Vicchan sat up and looked to Yuuri and Victor. “No. Well maybe, somewhere deep inside. I think Yuuri is still too afraid to see it.”

Makka stretched before sitting up as well. “Its funny how the things that are clear as day to us are impossible to see for them. Its okay though, even if they don’t know,  _they know_ .”

The two watched a while longer before laying down again.  _Soulmates_ .

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, Quackers is a duck i saw at a park and this is legit the story I told my mother about it XD


End file.
